Distressed Demo-work Critique Greatly Requested!
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: Author: Neko. the first set of chapters, 5, for an in-progress Kisa-Saku Story. Warning: there may be a LONG time until updates. requesting serious comments and reviews. M for proper reasons. if your one of the select few i sent the actual request to read and comment on this, then im greatly awaiting your response. to those who will critique it: THANK YOU VERY MUCH.
1. Prologue

**Distressed**

…

Chapter 1

Kisame

…

Kisame sat boredly in the back of class room, listening to Ebisu, the guidance counselor, go on and on and on about things. Entering the 11th grade, having gone through this stuff every year, he could almost match the lecture word for word.

He loved the class room designs in all the class rooms. The first row was normal, then the row behind it raised a few inches, then the next a little higher, and so on until the very back, 6th row. The entire wall on his right in the particular classroom was 100% window. He could do just about anything without being noticed, thus playing on his phone the whole lecture.

Anyway, Ebisu had started off with that whole puberty thing. Then, he called in an officer from out in the hall; the school's stationed deputy, Deputy Ibiki. That's when they moved on to describe felonies and misdemeanors. As if Kisame was not familiar with the topic.

And of course, they moved on to safe sex and hormones. Like they all didn't already know this crap. Then he moved on to rape, then abuse, child abuse, yahta yahta yahta.

He yawned boredly. They had gone through most of this stuff since middle school. Did the class really need reminding of this stuff?

He propped his head on his hand, waiting for the clock to tick on so he could move on to third period.

The angels heeded his prayer, and the loud bell rang in his ears as students shuffled to get out of the unneeded class. At least he had gotten out of algebra for it…

As he left the door, Ebisu handed him a set of 5 wavers. Color coded, like the nerd he was, and like every year, Ebisu warned him that if he threw them away instead of returning the bottom half signed, Kisame would end up in detention all week.

Joy.

At least he didn't have to deal with any Algebra today. Asuma had been given the day off so Ebisu could give the useless, yet mandatory lesson yet again, even though it was late in the first half of the semester. They would get another one some point around the start of the second semester… again. JOY.

He walked on, boredly and tiredly. It was just his luck that he had Algebra without any of the guys. The boring-est class, with the boring-est students.

But, with a smirk, he was headed for chemistry. Kakashi, who would be late, didn't really _teach_, he just made them cram before midterms or something. So, while the teacher who wore a face mask even though there was no lab read his dirty old books at his desk, they could do whatever they want as long as they didn't disturb the classes around them.

And, he had this class with all of the guys. So, with a smirk, he settled down at the desk in the back of the class dubbed his, setting down his rainbow stack of papers. He whipped out a pen to get it over with and sign the damn things.

Blue for the rules of hormones and safe sex. Red for the pledge to not break the law. That pasty green for understanding the signs of physical or verbal abuse. The white one for peer pressure, drugs, blah blah. The last one, a light pink, didn't need to be signed. It had a list of ways to recognize a number of things in a person- a drug user, an abused person, a depressed-cutter person, so on.

He took the ones needed signing, stuck them in a folder, and jammed the other one with a satisfying smirk into the bottom of his bag.

While he had been busy, the class had filled in. to his left one seat over was the ever-so-ignorant artist, Deidara, starring out the window. Directly on his left between the he-she and the shark, there was the empty seat no one really sat in.

On Kisame's right, sat his best friend Itachi, watching the clock tick boredly. Next to him, sat Sasori, the other artist in the group- home Kakashi had made abandon the empty seat for a different one when they constantly argued. He was busy carving something into the desk with his switch blade. Next to _him_, was Kakuzu, the greediest of the bunch. As normal, he was checking the contents of his wallet in case something was stolen- not like it was possible to even think about pick-pocketing the miser and live. _And next to HIM_ was Hidan, complaining about his last class and how bored he was.

Of course, there were a few more of them. But not in this class, of course, though it would be totally awesome. Well, he could survive without Tobi, anyway.

The next two class periods passed by as normal. He went to his history class with Kurinai, then Literature/English with Orochimaru, before heading to lunch. He always wondered how the snake freak started teaching English when he couldn't even speak right, hissssssing on every s.

He walked through the halls boredly, having had to stay behind from the rest of the guys who had been in his last class because Orochimaru just loved to bother him about every little mistake- so what if he had marked A on every answer of Friday's test?

The halls were painted a low crimson red, the linings on the bottom were black, and the tile was white with those weird flakes of green or red to make it look less white… stupid tile designers. Who cares if there's a random blob of red there? It looked like some idiot (like Deidara on pixie sticks) went running down the halls and dripped paint all over the floor the whole way.

He shrugged, continuing on until he found the set of shiny metal doors lining a wall, and hopped into good ol' number 4. He clicked the '1' button, it glowed a dim green to match the green elevator walls, and the elevator moved. This school had color problems. Really. Red and black walls, a green elevator, and paint splattered floors. Great.

The back of the elevator was a mirror, and he could see his reflection plainly. His spiked blue hair, pearl eyes, black Paramore T-shirt, [A/N, Neko: dedicated to Lenee' and Ashley, the biggest Paramore punks I know~! You go, Parawhores~!], and baggy black jeans- and of coarse, his totally epic black sneakers he had just bought yesterday with 'MindlessSelfIndulgance' written along their outside.

When the elevator stopped with that awkward feeling of gravity thing, he stepped out when the doors opened, lugging his heavy purple-blue bag on his shoulder. He walked out the lobby, and down the sidewalk.

This school was, in fact, huge. It kinda needed to be, it was the most popular boarding school in Florida; in the country; probs in the entire North America continent.

The main office was right next to the gate, where the side walk started at the staff and visitor's parking lot. The sidewalk branched out into 3 separate paths. The one he walked on now, which if you stood at the gate and faced the school, turned to the right. It lead to 4 separate class buildings; freshman, sophomores, juniors (the building he had just left), and seniors. The second path moved through the always bustling court yard, to the gym and cafeteria, and if you kept walking it, the football, soccer and base ball fields, as well as a few other locations the school has added over the years, like the agriculture fields or the skate park. The last path that turned to the left lead to the two dorm buildings, one boy's and one girl's.

Yup. Konaha High. Where each of the class room buildings was 5 stories, the cafeteria was 2, and both dorm buildings were 12.

Of course, this ever so rich school was only for that- the rich. But, Itachi's father was _very_ wealthy, and particularly spoiled his protégée son and his best friend. So, at one of the most expensive schools in the U.S., they got free tuition, and in the most luxurious sweets _ever_.

So, moving on, Kisame made it to the cafeteria. The top floor was only open for special occasions, so, he quickly sought out his group in the very back in their both seat, which no one sat in because it was _theirs_.

"Took you long enough." Itachi commented, drinking some of his coffee.

"Yeah yeah, well, I seriously hate Orochimaru." The rather blue teen muttered.

Sasori rolled his eyes with a smirk. "As much as you hate Gui?"

At the thought of said green, jumpsuit wearing, shiny bowl cut and bushy eye browed gym teacher, Kisame made a disgusted face. "That guy's a complete weirdo. I will never hate anyone more than him."

"Gui Sensei is not to be messed with!" came the rather annoying reply as the miniature version came from nowhere. "He is the most youthful teacher, with the greatest skill!"

"Lee, go play with Neji." Itachi ordered, not really looking over, as he took a sip of his coke.

As the bowl cut kid took off, Deidara commented "for such a 'youthful' teacher, he sure is forgetful."

Kisame grumbled, "How do you forget the name of the blue dude?" he asked, shaking his head in exasperation. "I rest my case."

…

…

…

Well, now that it was last class period, he lounged tiredly. His last class was his Logics and Symatics class that he took because Itachi's dad made him, and his teacher once more was Kakashi- who wasn't really teaching, after being late to class again and simply saying "don't kill each other", and then started reading some weird, neon orange book. And by the warning on the back, it looked like another porn book.

The teachers here are great.

Leaning the chair against the back of the wall and staring at the ceiling boredly, he tuned in and out of many conversations. Whereas no one he knew was in this class except a few weird people he didn't talk to like that lee kid in front, so he didn't have anyone to chat with.

Maybe he should take a nap…

Propping his head boredly, he scanned over the students. Nothing knew about them. The same stupid clothes on the orange themed Naruto. The same emo-loving dork of Itachi's brother. Lee in his ugly green sweater. The gossiping Ino talking to the school's possibly biggest slut Karin. The lazy Shikamaru sleeping as his best friend Choji gluttony-ed out.

It was almost sad Kisame knew their names, really.

He zoned in boredly to each conversation.

Karin complaining about her boyfriend Sasuke. Gag.

Lee talking all about sports the year with some unimportant person as loud as possible.

Sasuke and Naruto- mostly Naruto, discussing and incoming new student, a girl who was a junior.

A new junior? This was probably the only interesting conversation in the room right now, so absently he listened in.

"Com'on, Teme, aren't you excited? She's getting into the school!"

"Dope, I'm not surprised she did."

"Are you kidding me? How often do you get into KONAHA BOARDING on purely INTELLEGANCE?! I mean, she got a full, free scholarship!"

"So what."

"Teme, really? Ugh, never mind. The point was this girl was supposed to be-"

Kisame would never know what Naruto was going to say. He tuned out of the uninteresting conversation, bored, and took a nap.


	2. Chapter 1

**Distressed**

…

Chapter 2

Kisame

…

His pencil left scratch sounds hanging in the air as he drew the shark attack scene on his desk. Boredly. As always. Three days had passed until today, and he sat tiredly, between Sasori's old, still empty desk he had been forced to forfeit, and Itachi, who was reading.

He hadn't seen any sign of some new girl. It was truly uncommon for new students, and Naruto was right, almost never did a new student come in solely for their inelegance. The only person to ever get a full scholarship that Kisame even had seen was that Shikamaru kid. He bet Itachi could, but Itachi was already rich, so that didn't matter.

It wasn't until today that she would make her first, interesting appearance.

The door to the silent room aside from a few whispered chats opened with a creek. He looked up, expecting Hidan, who was late, _again_; not surprising. In, quietly stepped a girl he had never seen on the campus. Also not surprising. It's not like he knew everyone in the school. He was only surprised because it wasn't Hidan, at first.

Then he wondered briefly why this person would be here, though he didn't care much about that either. Whatever; probably some chick from the office with something to give Kakashi, whom looked up from his bright orange book. Kisame's sudden interest came from her appearance.

Long, gently curling tipped, straight waist length hair; the color of pastel pink, a green stripe on the left side of her head, and a lilac purple band toward the back on right side, all held out of her face with a pair of hair clips. The school's female uniform, black skirt and black button up with a red tie. Over it, a bright light blue jacket, and under it, light lilac leggings a few shades lighter than her hairs dyed stripe. Black combat boots. She had stunning, bright apple green eyes, outlined gently with black eyeliner. Other than that, the only sign of makeup was light pink, clear sparkly lip gloss and black mascara. She carried in a dark red schoolbag, one of the two straps slung on her shoulder, small black finger-less gloved hand wrapped around it tight. The other gloved hand held a small grip on the ruffled skirt.

For short, punk rocker, yet she stilled looked pretty innocent-cute.

Kisame blinked. Well that sight was much better than Hidan any day.

Now inside, door closed, she looked around, surprised at the attention she had drawn. "Am… I interrupting…?"

Kakashi, who closed his book with a snap, smiled behind his weird mask. You can tell because his eyes wrinkle. "No, Sakura. Welcome to your first day."

Sakura dipped her head shyly, "thank you, Kaka- Mr. Hatake." She corrected herself, and it clicked. So, that's how this super-smart-scholarship girl _really_ got in. she had an insider.

"Class." Kakashi demanded for attention, though it was already silent and there was no one who wasn't paying attention. "This is your new classmate, Sakura Haruno. She is new to Konaha Boarding. Sakura, I want you to tell the class about yourself." He told her, sitting down at his seat, and picking up his book again.

The Sakura-girl fidgeted at the front of the stadium-like room, turning to face the students with nervous, fawn-like apple green orbs. "Ah… my name is Sakura Haruno. My… favorite color is… blue?" she said dumbly, and fidgeted again a little.

Kakashi looked over his book, clearly smirking. "What you like, what you don't like, and your dreams?" he recommended. Sakura made a slight smile toward him in thanks.

Sakura nodded then to the class, "um… I like the rain, animals, and… night time… I don't like… spicy foods?" she scratched the side of her head, finding her voice faltering as she came to a loss of what to say.

"Your dream?" someone from the crowd, a boy named Neji, called impatiently, thoroughly uninterested.

Punk girl paused. "My dream…?" she tipped her head, running her fingers through the spilling pink lengths. After a second she just smiled to herself. "My dream's to survive high school."

The room laughed, and Kakashi, chuckling, spoke "there is only one seat open; top row, between Kisame and Deidara. Please, take your seat, Sakura."

The pinkette dipper her head to Kakashi once more, quickly stepping up the stairs, and as she grew closer she had a ting of pink noticeably to her cheeks from the embarrassment. He smirked to himself as she passed by his desk quickly, taking her seat. "Cool hair." he commented casually as she carefully set her bag beside the desk.

Sakura paused as she took her seat beside him. She glanced away, but then back again. Her cheeks still light pink and the lightest smile on her sparkled, pink-tinted lips, "thanks. Uh… cool skin." She flustered at herself outwardly, seeming to find herself in surprise that she had said that, and turned away to dig in her bag like she was looking for something.

He just laughed.

…

Sakura

…

August 24; Wednesday. First impression of class…

It's rather weird, I guess. Uncle Kakashi was there for my first class, so I guess it was all good. I saw the weirdest person today, ended up sitting next to him. I've seen a lot of weird things, though a purely blue person seems pretty high up there on my list. So I guess first period was a little fun, maybe?

Though, class changes to second period after that… I don't really get it. There were a lot of whispers as I passed by. A lot of pointing. I did make a few friends, though.

Second period I found out I had Kakashi again for science… kind of weird, he seemed more like a writing class teacher to me. He embarrassed me both classes, telling me to talk about myself. 'What are your dreams' ne? I don't know. "Survive high school" is honestly my only real goal…

I guess everyone thought I was joking… they all laughed.

I really do hope I survive high school…

Ah, the bell just rang! Off to lunch.

-Pinky

…

Kisame

…

The hulking figure walked alongside the group of laughing teens, booming chuckles in tune with them at some dumb joke Hidan had just uttered.

Just as the group of four opened the cafeteria door, someone shouted to them; in a very _high_ pitched tone.

"Guys, guys! Tobi doesn't know what to do!" the short black haired boy cried out, skidding to a stop in front of them. Everyone looked over in direct vicinity, murmurs going up everywhere.

Tobi was a short little kid. Wore an eye patch, and when off campus wore a full orange mask. Surprisingly, though, he was a year older than Kisame.

"Calm down, Tobi." Muttered a following person, whom blinked at Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu coolly. The half black and half white man with bright green hair grabbed the smaller person with black hair, an eye patch and a single visible red eye by the back of his shirt, pulling him back easily.

As opposed to Tobi, in his bright white skinny jeans and black button up with red tie, Zetsu was a tall figure almost to Kisame and Kakuzu's height, and wore the full school uniform of black button up, red tie, and black pants, with his black jacket. The two were adopted brothers.

Tobi whined, clinging to Zetsu's arm, "but Zetsu, Tobi doesn't know what to do!" he cried, shaking the limb he clutched.

"What?" Itachi demanded blankly.

Kisame looked around, noticing easily the whispers all aimed at the group. Heads turned, however, between them, and the back of the cafeteria. With Kisame's towering height, he easily could see what everyone was looking to over the heads of those in the lunchroom.

In the very back corner, in what was dubbed the Akatsuki's booths, two of them for the large group, sat a lone pink haired girl, quietly sipping a mug by herself.

"…interesting…" he muttered to himself, smirking.

Kakuzu, beside him and also quite tall, was able to see her as well. "What's so interesting about her? She's clearly an idiot sitting in our spot, nothing more."

"Nah." Kisame waved him off. "She's a new kid. Supposed to be incredibly smart, full scholarship, etc, etc."

"The Sakura girl from earlier today?" Itachi quirked a brow, trying to peer over the students as well.

"Who?" Zetsu asked, moving toward them rather than the arguing Hidan and Tobi, whom's argument was now drawing even more attention.

"That punk-girl there. She's new." Kisame shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. He started through the crowd of tables, smirking as people inched away, bee lining for their booth. Guess being his size and having a reputation like his made crowds an easy passing.

The smarter three followed just behind, leaving the ignorant two to argue at the doors. "So then what? We just kicking her out, or beating her down?" Kakuzu asked, blinking boredly. He couldn't care less; just some girl they'd have to teach not to sit at their table.

Kisame snorted, "Ouch, Kakuzu. So cold, be friendlier, wont you?"

Itachi coolly stated, "It is not necessary to harm her. She is merely unaware."

Kisame grinned to himself, "I think it'd be more fun to… say… experiment."

Zetsu blinked. "Oh?"

Itachi smirked to himself. "He only says that because her favorite color is blue."

"Oh." Zetsu repeated, amused.

Kisame glanced back, grinning with his sharp teeth. "That fact never hurt." He looked ahead again, "though it also might be fun to play around with her; she certainly _looks_ interesting."

"Pink, green, and purple hair…" Kakuzu mused. "Just her hair looks… _interesting_."

"True." Zetsu muttered, looking thoughtful. "**I still don't get it…**how exactly are we going to 'experiment'?"

Kisame shrugged, "who cares?" with that and a grin, they finally came in range. A few seconds later, the pinkette looked up to find them approaching.

She blinked inquisitively up, setting down the dark purple mug with something that looked like apple juice, as she cast a final glance at some notes from a previous math class. Her bright apple orbs looked up as Kisame leaned over her, grinning.

"Nice hair." He stated again, as if a common way to greet someone.

Sakura smiled faintly, closing her notebook. "Nice skin." She repeated herself, flushing the slightest bit.

Kisame slid into the seat opposite her. "Hey. Guess what."

She blinked, glancing over as Itachi followed, taking a seat beside Kisame and going to his book uncaringly. Sakura's gaze moved to the last two, whom were standing, and her face grew pinked as she moved over, all the way into the wall.

Zetsu slid in beside her, followed by Kakuzu, and she shifted nervously, "hmm?" she turned her head back to the shark.

Kisame grinned, "You're not supposed to sit at this table; it's ours."

Sakura blinked. She glanced at the boys, who were looking at her, then noticed all the whispers and glances aimed at her from all directions. Her cheeks grew redder. "I-I'm sorry… I-I… um…"

Kisame displayed his sharp teeth widely, "Now you know."

"I'm too tired to get up." Zetsu muttered, folding his arms and setting his head down on them atop the pale yellow-white table. "You're just going to have to sit there anyway today."

Sakura nodded quickly, taking her mug with shaky hands to sip her drink again.

"You guys aren't very pleasant." Itachi stated dryly, snapping his book closed. He stood up from his seat, leaving behind his book on the table. "I'm getting food."

Kisame chuckled, "good idea." He stood as well, glancing to the front door briefly, then to Sakura, who was looking into her cup with a blush still brushed over her face. "Hungry, pinky?"

She shook her head no, but winced when her stomached growled.

He laughed, and went around to the back of the booth. Sakura glanced behind her, craning her neck and blinking in surprise when he leaned over her, looming with his insane height as he planted both palms on the back of the booth's chair. "Hey."

"…ah?"

"Get ready."

With a loud, cute chirp he was lifting her up under the arms, and the pinkette mewled in confusion as she was set down on her feet, now free from the lazed pair from the bench who hadn't wanted to get up. "They're lazy." Kisame smirked, "let's get food."

"O-okay." She murmured quietly as Kisame pulled her off toward food lines with a large blue hand on her arm.

Itachi, who had been waiting for Kisame, rolled his eyes. "You _really_ aren't pleasant to the girl." He pointed out.

"Said the ice cube." Kisame chuckled. Then he pointed toward the doors.

Tobi and Hidan and had been shouting for the whole time, only stopping as a ginger, a blue haired girl, and two others appeared. The ginger, with a face full of piercings, glared angrily at the now quiet pair before turning to make his way toward the pair of booths reserved for Akatsuki.

"Figured since Pein's pretty… irritated, it's best to get pinky outta there." Kisame stated coolly.

Itachi shook his head exasperatedly. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

Kisame grinned his sharp teeth down at Sakura, who blinked owlishly at him; her cheeks still pink and growing darker. "Let's get that food, 'kay?"

"a-ah… okay…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Distressed**

…

Chapter 3

Kisame

…

The three, Itachi and Kisame flanking the small pink girl, made their way toward the front of the main line. They were met with nonexistent resistance.

At the front of the main line, there were 5 counters. Each held the same food, except the 5th, furthest down. whilst the 4 buffet-like rows changed with the day's menu, catered and refilled by the cafeteria staff, the last one was consistent of beverages, a small salad bar, and the 'desert' of the day.

Sakura glanced behind them as they passed the line, and then glanced shyly to the two on either side of her. Kisame removed the hand he had kept on her arm at this point, coming to a stop at the front of the line.

After a quiet moment, Itachi glanced down at her. "So I hear you have met Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura blinked, looking up at him. "You know Uchiha-sama?"

Kisame winced, and even noticed Itachi's slight twitch in his fingers. Oh, wow, that was gross. "…and you call him by that… why?"

Sakura looked to Kisame, tipping her head. "…that's what he told me to call him by… sama…"

Kisame coughed awkwardly a little. "Well, when you're not with him, just call the brat 'Sasuke'." He told her.

Sakura nodded, looking to Itachi again. "So… you know Sasuke-sama?"

Insert repeat of wincing and twitch.

Sakura looked between them, confused a little. "…did-did I say it wrong…?"

Itachi turned slightly, looking down at her. Sakura turned as well, and looked up at him. "Call him Uchiha-san. Near him, or not near him. Got it?"

Sakura nodded. "Uchiha-san."

Itachi nodded once, and looked ahead again. Kisame smirked to himself, once more awkward. Damn, that saucegay brat is gross.

"So… you know Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked again quietly as the pair led her forward toward a buffet table.

"'course he does. He's the shrimp's older brother." Kisame told her, "not surprised the brat didn't mention him."

Itachi turned his head to her briefly, "Itachi Uchiha." He greeted lightly.

Sakura dipped her head to him. "My pleasure, Uchiha-san… oh… I have to call Sasuke that…"

"Itachi is fine." He responded smoothly, handing her a tray from the stack as they reached the counter.

She smiled softly, setting down the black plastic object on the metal tray guard. "Yes, Itachi-san."

Itachi pointed to Kisame over her head with a wave of his hand. "He is Hoshigaki Kisame."

Sakura turned to Kisame some, appearing embarrassed again already. "Im sorry, I should have asked your name earlier, Hoshigaki-san."

Kisame smirked. "No sweat, pinky." He grabbed a tray for himself. "Jeeze, you're so formal. Hoshigaki's a mouthful, just Kisame."

Sakura dipped her head. "Yes, Kisame-san." She murmured sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Kisame chuckled, "She's as bad as _you_ were, Itachi."

Itachi gave him a sharp, cold glare. "I assure you, I do not know what you mean."

Kisame just laughed. "Of course not." He jeered, grabbing for a plate of some sort of… sushi…

Sakura gave it a long look, and he couldn't help reading her mind as she seemed to think it was a little cheesy.

He grinned toothily, "watch out, pinky. I'm a cannibalistic fish man."

Sakura looked up at him, blinking with round doe eyes again. "Kisame-san, I'm confused."

"Hm?" he blinked.

She looked away briefly. "a-ah… well, I assumed you were a shark… not a fish…"

He blinked for a second. Apparently, those around them had been eaves dropping, and everything went silent as those nearby awaited in anticipation for Kisame's reaction. Nosey ass people.

Despite them, a grin quickly took place. "This girl, Itachi. This girl."

"hn." It was a question; the Uchiha looked over for him to continue. He smirked at Kisame trying not to laugh.

"She's the funniest toy I've seen in this entire school." Kisame started to belt out in laughter. Tension built up around them as the gossip would begin to spread anew.

Sakura looked at him with wide green orbs. "ne, Kisame-san?" she asked, tipping her head, she was carefully pulling off her right hand's leather glove, and looked away from him to use said hand to carefully lift a small bowl of frothy chicken soup, bowl steaming, onto her tray. "Toy?"

Kisame, after a second to kill his laughter, answered between chuckles, "Yes; you'll be my new favorite toy."

Sakura glanced to him, and suddenly a nervous note over took over her voice, and she murmured under her breath, "toy…?"

Itachi glanced over again, quirking a brow in paused mid-reach for something. "_Friend_." He corrected. "At least the closet thing Kisame could possibly have to one, considering he is so _unpleasant_."

Kisame scoffed, "again, says the _ice cube_,"

Sakura furrowed her brow slightly, but then the looked wiped off. That small smile of hers came back.

When she didn't say anything in response after Kisame complained at Itachi a little more, in which the Uchiha ignored, he looked down at her. "Whatcha grinning for, pinky?"

Sakura glanced somewhat to his direction, kind of looking no further than his tray, then back to her own, her smile kicking up another notch. "It sounds kind of… nice."

Both flanking males looked at her. The whole surrounding crowd of students getting food looked at her. Sakura payed no heed, murmuring warmly and mostly to herself, "Being someone's toy… something they treasure. Or being someone's friend. Both seem nice."

Murmurs went up everywhere, people fawning.

"That's so cute…"

"She's so sweet!"

"She made his offer sound like the nicest thing ever!"

"Let's hope he takes better care of _this_ toy then the last ones."

Sakura, as said, wasn't paying anyone much attention. She was too embarrassed now, realizing what she had said, and was taking her soup and some bread she grabbed last minute away quickly to the cashier at the end of the table.

Kisame kinda blinked. "That girl, Itachi."

Itachi mumbled to himself, "She isn't one you should play with. That one will _really_ break."

…

Itachi

…

Uchiha Itachi was not an overly forgiving guy. Not a super friendly one. And not a very good guiding force for others.

Typically, he watched. Waited. Observed. Silently.

His own morals _were_ intact; they just did not include helping people with things as trivial as their individual problems.

His morals, though, did extend to a few select people. His parents, of course, and his younger brother. Perhaps, to a very small extent, the individuals of Akatsuki. They did, for certain, extend to his best friend, though.

Even still, he did not directly interfere for just anything. And though Itachi could see how to help him, Itachi just wasn't good with advice. Never had been.

Early life meeting Kisame, in elementary school, had been hard enough.

Itachi, never one to comfort anyone really, met a small, teased, bullied blue boy. Little Kisame was new to the school, in his class. A year older than him; more so only 10 months older. Kisame, put short, was a baby in elementary. Just a beaten down kid, an orphan at that, who hadn't actually been doing much growing. Itachi had been taller than him back then.

It was a wonder how they had even _become_ friends. 2nd grade Itachi had no friends either, but he wasn't confidence-less, and he wasn't bullied. He just didn't care to make friends. Guess seeing the small blue kid sobbing his heart out in the bathroom had twisted a heart string or something.

Some years go by, middle school's starting in a week and it had just been a glorious summer break. Spent mostly at home, the library, or, the odd-one-out out for his typical activities, being dragged around sea world by Kisame.

Itachi's father payed whole heartedly for Itachi and Kisame going out and doing things. Itachi was, as he thought, becoming social. Important if his son was to go into some major business or corporation, like was hoping for. Along the line, with Itachi's mother having Kisame over from the orphanage frequently to stay for dinner or nights, Kisame grew on the family of three.

Then, it was decided Kisame was being transferred to another institution.

Kisame didn't say anything that whole summer. It wasn't until Itachi, who hadn't seen him for a few days, decided he wanted to go visit. He did that often, but upon showing up and finding his way to the room Kisame shared with three others- _had_ shared; Kisame's stuff was gone, bed barren, and the other three looking shocked when Itachi inquired where Kisame's stuff was.

There was a mad hunt from Itachi's parents to find Kisame when Itachi came home, for the first time in his life, in tears. Somehow Itachi's mother found Kisame in the system again. Moments later, she anonymously adopted Kisame (was that even legal?) before even speaking to Itachi's father- though when she did tell him he was all for it. The blue boy was so shocked to find, completely across the country, the Uchiha family waiting outside to take him home.

So, actually, they were 'brothers', not best friends. But that was too complicated to explain, so best friends just worked better.

For years, the pair was best friends. They still were best friends. That never changed. But, where as Itachi remained cool and casual for most of his life even till now, albeit maybe a little more _respectful_ in his younger years, Kisame changed a lot.

Especially physically, when his teeth developed points, and he suddenly hit incredible growth spurts that grew the once under-sized shark to tower over those of his adopted family.

Kisame, also, though, hit different personality fazes.

Kisame was still the depressed guy he had been for his whole life. Itachi, looking back, could tell he always had been this lost, depressed person. He wondered if he still was now. Would he look back years from now, and be able to clearly tell he was?

Kisame always covered it up in different ways. Being the kid who broke into tears in public all through elementary school turned into being the grinning kid through middle school, but sobbing again to himself in the room next door to Itachi's. Late into those years, he went into puberty and got even larger. He broke out of crying at night around then. And instead, he seemed a lot more like Itachi. Cold. Detached. But to the contrary, he was a cruel kind of cold. An uncaring detached rather than a simple uninterested detached. But that one faded out into yet another attitude; one even darker and even crueler.

This is what the whispers referred to.

Kisame's 'playthings', as he had always called them. His victims were of a range. And he _meant_ it when he said 'victims'. Kisame was a cold bully. Kicking those to the dirt like he had been treated for years, even after getting adopted into the Uchiha family. He did it just as bad. He did it _worse_.

Picked out a single person for a week or so at a time. Merciless. Forget name calling and teasing. Kisame came around, and sometimes those targets broke bones and found themselves being held under the waters of the school pool. Kisame's favorite form of torture was a sadist one; a plague on the shark man's nature was making people nearly drown in the pool, holding their head under until he'd pluck them out and let them live by a thread, grinning viciously. Then repeat.

Aside from _those_ playthings, were girls; when people found out messing with Kisame stopped being possible, less you suffer some serious pain, there came to be the kiss-asses. And if it became apparent to one of the girls that they were being targeted next, or that someone they loved- siblings, friends, romantic involvement- were being targeted, it was shocking that they offered their bodies in a different way.

Kisame turned them down at first, for the longest time, shocked and confused and disturbed, and would just back away and leave the present target be. But it seemed the thought just got… tempting, or something…

Itachi would never understand why Kisame suddenly started excepting the offers. He saw it as beyond sick. Especially after each incident of the occurrence, Kisame seemed to get both addicted and repulsed by it even further.

Once again, Itachi wasn't one to offer advice- either not wanting to do so for most cases, but also not being good at it in the least. When Itachi finally found Kisame crying again, the first time in years, in the shark's bedroom, he tried to utter something. He had been doing that for a while now, trying to offer some sort of words of wisdom. He tried really hard that time. Incredibly hard. Hard enough Itachi Uchiha got flustered at it.

Something seemed to sink in. Kisame's personality shifted again, this time into a purely silent creature going through motions. It was honestly just as painful to watch. To the bright side, no one messed with Kisame anymore after witnessing the darkest side he had ever shown. It wasn't long after the introduction of silent Kisame, maybe 3 days, that Itachi found himself watching as an unknown ginger man approached their door from his bedroom window, the Uchiha and hoshigaki freshman pair in their first year of high school.

This was how they got abducted into Akatsuki.

Itachi had shared a few words with its members prior. Kakuzu and Sasori the ones he had spoken to most. Kisame had targeted a member, by the name Konan for a brief span of time. Apparently, Itachi found out later, Kisame had noticed the bluenette smiled at him when he was approaching for the first time, admittedly with the intent of giving her a 'light' shove toward the stairs. To which he had stopped, stared, and turned around, leaving, and removing her from his target hit-list. Konan, later that same day, heard the rumors about Kisame, and worried for the full week after up until that third day about if she had been a target.

That's why Pein had showed up. Pein had an intense staring competition with the two of them for a long while at the front door, both just staring at him blankly, until Konan came around the corner. Kisame, noticing her, deflated before retreating into the house, leaving all three to look after him.

The day had gone interestingly at that point; after Itachi invited the pair in politely, Pein explained he was there on behalf of his sister, and Konan explained her fears. Kisame, who had been listening silently in the corner, was eventually forced to spill that Konan _had_ been a target, but decided against it as he realized regretfully he had been targeting an innocent.

Kisame grudgingly told Itachi it had started off as targeting those who had teased him, but the thrill of revenge caught him and a smiling girl had made him, apparently, realize just what the hell his brother had been trying to tell him the night before.

When Kisame finished explaining, it was a surprise to have Pein blurt out an invitation to join Akatsuki.

Kisame's personality morphed again a couple weeks afterward, but as this one was still the present personality, Itachi was once more still in the dark on it. Kisame was just… a teasing, playful guy by appearance; perhaps having other 'friends' to hang around had made him better. That is how most of Akatsuki know him. A portion of the school did, too. Akatsuki and others just saw Kisame as this way, unaware of any of his past ways. Very few Akatsuki even knew of Kisame's 'toys'.

But there were still those, like the whisperers, who knew Kisame's playthings became victims.

Watching the pinkette go in her embarrassed flurry, Kisame staring after, Itachi could see the spark light the blue man's eyes. Deep in the deep black, pale yellow outlined orbs of his brother, Itachi read the intrigue, the excitement, the curiosity.

And the fear.


	4. Chapter 3

**Distressed**

…

Chapter 4

Deidara

…

The blonde glanced up from his place sitting at the table.

He had been reading a book he had just got, good tips on gun powder use in here. However he caught a flash of pink in the corner of his eyes.

Good lord, who was pink and approaching their tables? Because like hell anyone in the Akatsuki had something to do with _pink_; considering Hidan swore up and down his eyes were magenta, and in so, 'purple'.

He would have done a spit take if he had been drinking, and snapped his book shut instead.

That weird hipster-punk girl. She was taking his art class 1st period.

And she was making her way toward the second table.

An _Akatsuki_ table.

He almost felt sorry for the new kid. She didn't really know the rules yet, and she was heading straight for the table with Kakuzu, and Zetsu.

He watched, shaking his head slightly, as she approached. Kakuzu might snap the poor girl's neck. He really hated other people. Poor, ignorant girl.

The pinkette stopped right beside their booth, her silent, small strides coming to a halt at waist level and a single centimeter from the table.

Zetsu and Kakuzu looked up at her. The pinkette, with a slight flush to her face like she had just recently embarrassed herself, let loose the slightest of _incredibly cute_ smiles.

Deidara blinked. What? What was happening here? Who, in all the world, walks up _those two _and _smiles_? And smiles so _cutely_? That was the cutest smile he had ever seen.

The pinkette side stepped a little to stand in the center of the table's length, placing her tray on the table, and leaning with a long stretch, to push her tray all the way to the wall.

Zetsu let out a muffled grunt as she stretched carefully over the table, the girl taking great care not to brush anyone's things or get in their way, but yet she seemed oblivious that she was stretching herself into a _lovely_ showcase of her bodily curves.

Deidara almost laughed, he had to agree with whatever was running through Zetsu's head as he muttered, looking away with a slightly fevering blush on the white side, as the dual-colored man got the best view of it, the curves of her back and chest as she pushed the tray were lovely even from here.

The girl- Sakura, if he could recall Kakashi's introduction during class a little while ago today- pulled back into a standing position beside the table. She raised a few fingers to her lips, seemingly trying to solve some sort of dilemma.

Deidara raised a brow. What exactly was up? Because this is the most confusing thing to happen all day.

He figured maybe someone had told the girl to go get them the food, maybe. Not strange. He'd done it himself a few times when he was having a bad day. It was a perk of being intimidating, and being in the Akatsuki; whom were renown to this city and beyond, let alone just the high school. So it wasn't too weird someone had ordered some poor sap to get them food from the line.

The pink girl finally smiled to herself, and went around behind the back of the booth. Kakuzu and Zetsu followed her absently with their eyes. Sakura found her way to the part of the booth just beside the wall, her shoulder brushing the decorative brick.

She placed her palms down on the back of the booth, tested it hesitantly by applying force, and the blonde watched curiously. Then, Sakura pushed hard and strong, and he watched as she curled her legs over the booth's back, which was up to her shoulders, while her arms pulled her high enough up and supported her whole weight at the same time. She slid carefully, feet first, into the booth, sliding into the seat carefully.

Kakuzu raised a brow, leaned forward with his head propped on an elbow atop the table. "You're stronger than you look."

Sakura glanced his way with bright emerald orbs, and smiled again, that blushing coming back. "…I-its practical to be strong, um…"

He murmured something to himself. "Takima Kakuzu." Deidara heard him answer.

Sakura smiled again at him. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Takima-san."

Kakuzu muttered again, and then leaned back in his seat, "Just Kakuzu, girl."

Sakura nodded. "Kakuzu-san." She looked quickly to Zetsu for a second, but looked away when she caught his eye.

Zetsu blinked, smirking to himself. "Yasuli Zetsu. **But just Zetsu**."

Sakura grinned to herself, giggling. "You're voice changes… it's kinda cool…" she blushed again, fidgeting. "A pleasure to meet you, Zetsu-san."

Deidara stood up, coming over energetically as Zetsu smirked a little wider. As the blonde jumped into the seat across from them. In front of the pinkette particularly, the table behind him consisting of Sasori, Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Tobi all following the grinning artist as he left them.

Leaning forward on the table with both his elbows, he grinned. "Who's the friend, yeah?" he asked brightly eyeing her with bright curiosity.

Kakuzu opened his mouth to say an answer, but Sakura straightened up and crossed her fingers in front of her, setting them on the table, "Haruno Sakura, sir." She said, almost recited, reflexively.

Deidara blinked. "You're pretty formal, aren't ya, pinky?"

Sakura's posture stayed board-straight though her head tipped forward the slightest and she blushed, taking on a nervous look. "… U-um… yeah. I guess."

"Woooooaaahhhh, hey, who's the bitch?" Suddenly there was a white-haired abomination in the seat beside Deidara, almost shoving him into the wall.

Sakura's straight form remained and her head tipped back up straight, though she did wince the slightest at the loud exclamation. "Ne… Sakura Haruno." She repeated softly.

Deidara shoved Hidan, forcing himself out of the corner. "Watch it, ass."

Hidan turned a glare on Deidara, "Fuck off, trans-dick. I'm talking to the chick here."

"Hey, guess what?"

The pair of males turned their heads, looking up at a grinning tall blue person. For some reason that grin wasn't as humorous as usual.

"You're not anymore."

…

Kisame

…

And with that, Kisame picked them both up by the back of their shirts, turned, and all but threw them to the side in front of their booth. "Now run along and play."

Itachi took it upon himself, holding both his own and Kisame's trays, to slide into his booth seat and set them both down. "My apologies, Haruno-san. Both Hidan and Deidara are idiots."

Kisame, smirking to himself, sat beside Itachi and took his tray, pulling it in front of him. "And ignore the bitch comment. Hidan's just a_ stupid fucker_."

Sakura, having watched the engagement with her typical wide doe eyes, looked from Itachi to Kisame as they spoke. "Oh, um… no, no, they are fine. I've heard worse things, honest, Hoshigaki-san."

"Kisame." He corrected again.

"Ah, yes, Kisame-san. I'm sorry." She dipped her head quickly, her lips pressed into a thin line when she came back up.

Kisame face palmed, smirking. "Jesus, kitten, calm down." he chuckled. "No one's gunna eat you."

Sakura giggled to herself, her small hands finding that mug of hers, and sipping carefully. "You're a little funny, Kisame-san."

Kisame smirked, sticking his fork into his plate. "Only a _little_, eh?"

Sakura, setting down her mug, let that smile tug onto her light pink lips. "Very funny." She corrected, looking at him with twinkling green orbs. Even _they_ looked like they were smiling.

Kisame gazed at her with slight awe, mentally of course, and gave her a toothy grin. "Don't you know, I'm _hella _funny."

Kakuzu scoffed from where he sat.

Kisame waved him off, "Whatever. You don't even know what humor _is_, Kakuzu."

The tan man, whom had been observing Hidan and Deidara as they were talking with Pein at the next table, rolled his eyes. "I know it's nothing to do with _you _and you're cheesy antics."

Kisame snorted, "You can't judge comedy without a sense of humor, and _you_ don't have one."

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes, and then both of them looked over to Sakura when she made sounds of muffled giggles, holding her mug to her face like it would silence them.

"You know, you are… weird, Kisame-san." She mused, rubbing her thumb over the ceramic, and observing the cup's contents.

Zetsu looked over, stretching his arms out behind him, rustling the fabric of his dark grey shirt. "No _kidding_. He's a walking shark"

Sakura glanced to him, blushing _again_, but she still smiled behind the rim of her drink. "…no, I mean…" she paused, glancing over to Hidan and Deidara at the table over. "Well… you're…"

She just broke into giggles again.

All four at the table shared curious glances; even Itachi looked up from that book of his again. "Um… what?" Kisame asked, needing to find out what that meant once _clarified_.

Sakura tucked some of that colorful hair behind her ear, and her little smile broke into a grin. Wow. Now that is _dazzling_. "It's cool, Kisame-san… I mean, you guys. It's so… weird. I can't tell if your friends with anyone or not."

Kisame grinned, "You calling me a friendless hack, then?"

Sakura shook her head quickly, putting up her hands. "o-of course not!" she gasped, making them laugh. She tapped her chin for a second.

"I just mean… well, of course, you and Itachi-san are obviously best friends… kind of like brothers, it's not really that much of a stretch…"

Kisame smirked. Ironic, considering they _were _technically brothers. But Sakura next words brought a slight frustration to her pretty apple eyes. "But even then, it seems a little… er… _stretched_. Well… maybe… _thinned?_"

She was studying her soup, which she hadn't yet touched, intensely. "And with most other people who aren't sitting at these tables for just your group, it's almost like… _enemies_. But to… like… those other two people, Hidan-san and Deidara-san… it's really… hard to grasp…" she thrummed her fingers on her thighs under the table. "Not enemies. Not like you don't… like them. But… not like you… do, either."

She giggled to herself the slightest, just under her breath. "It's really weird… but cool to, well, watch. It's so… _mixed_ and confusing. Like a puzzle."

Kisame looked at her silently for a long second, which felt like it would stretch for years at a time. During which she started to fidget worriedly, even muttering apologies quickly.

What… the hell? Why did… that girl's words feel like she had just slapped him?

He was certain she hadn't insulted him, nor had she even used sarcasm or even made a joke about something. Why did that hit home?

Like… what the hell?

But finally, he just smirked, laughing. "That's crazy. 'Sides, kitten, 'Tachi and I are brothers, and best friends too, you know. We aren't strained or something. And as for the brats… well, they are just _total morons_ and I don't know _what_ to think of those idiots anymore."

The awkward silence subsided, and chuckles went up even behind him, from where Sasori and Konan were listening in briefly.

But, despite them and Kisame's humored grin, neither Itachi nor the pink haired girl found anything funny. Kisame glanced to Itachi, finding his adoptive brother was watching Sakura with careful eyes. The pinkette, when Kisame followed Itachi's gaze, clearly didn't find what he had said to have any humor. Instead she lightly stirred her spoon in her still untouched soup, focusing on the tray in front of her, and her brow knitted.

Worry? Confusion?

She was incredibly odd.

But she shook her head quickly, and he just heard her murmur to herself, "Am I wrong? But I can't be… It's so clear… but then again… it _is_ confusing… maybe I am wrong… it'd be a first… but I _could_ be."

She just shook her head again, her long hair shaking out with it. Despite his confusion to her words, the movement of her hair seemed to catch his attention on the two stripes in her hair. He was somewhat glad for distraction.

There wasn't much he could do about her mutterings, as curious as he was and how strangely necessary he felt they were. Instead, stabbing his fork to his plate again lightly, he looked over her way. "So, girly, what's with the hair color? You a blonde, maybe?"

Sakura looked up, cut out of her thoughts. She shook her head slightly, "Ne, my hair color, the pink… it's natural."

Kisame paused. "The… pink? It's natural?"

Thus the gazes of the two tables were drawn back to her. Again. The pinkette blushed a little, even noticing how Deidara, Hidan, Konan, and Sasori seemed to be listening in. "hai, Hoshigaki-san."

"Kisame." He corrected again, but then raised a brow, "hm. I'm very doubtful, mind you."

Sakura shifted. "Ne… my hair… it was red when I was born… and my dad, he has pink hair, too."

"Hah! Bet it sucks for a guy to have PINK hair!" snorted Kakuzu. "A sad life."

Sakura shifted. "Hm… He dyes it black…"

Kisame smirked. "Well, I guess there's weirder in the world. Just look at me!"

Sakura giggled slightly. Itachi, observing the girl and her hair, lightly asked, "And the stripes?"

Sakura's gaze flickered to the Uchiha, and then her small hands reached behind her head, taking in hand the earthy green stripe like she knew exactly how many strands to grab. She brought the smooth, limp, silky strands around between her fingers back to her face. Her other hand reached back and took the light purples just the same. The green was farther back toward the very back of her head, the purples about halfway.

"Nnn… each one means… someone special to me." She murmured, bringing the light lilac to her lips, smiling slightly as she closed her eyes. She sighed softly, and opened the green depths again. "My mother, she loved green… and the purple one, it's for my aunt. She taught me all about gardening and medicine. The first thing we ever planted together were lilacs." She released the purple strands, cradling the purples a moment, then let them fall, too.

"Ooohhhhh. Neat." Konan called, tapping her chin with a grin. "Makes me feel stupid for just dying my hair blue since I love the color."

Sakura looked up to the amber eyed girl, alarmed. "Ne, but you look so pretty…"

Konan grinned. "I like you."

Sakura smiled back to the amber eyes girl.

Kisame pouted. "Oh, so I guess blue's all fine and dandy on _Konan_."

Sakura glanced his way, but then down at her tray. "Mmm…" She murmured hesitantly, shifting with a steady, heavy looking blush. "blue… it… makes you look…" her apple eyes flickered up to look at him but upon meeting his gaze she made a slight chirp sound and looked down again, staring still into her soup.

Zetsu, finding this _incredibly _amusing for some weird reason, turned his grin to her. "Oh? **How's blue make him look, Sakura-**_**chan?"**_ tossing his arm around her shoulder as his grin grew a little wider.

Sakura stiffened up the slightest bit, otherwise being still, but immediately responded with a wild blush a single word: "Hot."

Both tables started laughing like mad, even Itachi found himself chuckling in order to keep himself from giggling like some school girl. Kisame couldn't stop laughing, even if it killed him.

Sakura remained still, blushing madly and thicker still, while Zetsu laughed madly and in the process the arm brought her closer. "I swear, this kid is _great_."

Vaguely Kisame noticed the mutters and whispers as students around the room watched with wide eyes. He could already hear the start of rumors. But like hell did he care. Sakura was the most fun he'd ever had at this dreary rich kid school!

When the laughter settled around, Itachi had _the_ slyest look he'd ever had. "Sooo, you think my little brother's _hot_, Miss Haruno?"

Sakura shifted the slightest while Kisame whined slightly that they were the same age, still mildly contained in Zetsu's grip, and her gaze flickered around nervously. She laughed a little awkwardly, seeming quite tense. "Er… well… um…" she honestly couldn't be much more red; she looked like she might pass out.

When Zetsu's arm shifted the slightest, adjusting his arm around her shoulder again, she twitched slightly. Quickly she muttered something under her breath, so quiet and quick that no one caught it, except apparently Zetsu, whom started coughing, removing his arm to cover his mouth as he choked on laughter.

"What was that?" Sasori called, from where he leaned over the back of Itachi's seat, observing.

She repeated herself slightly louder but still only Zetsu laughed again. "Whhhhaaatttt?" Deidara called loudly, pouting slightly. "We can't hear you!"

Incredibly flustered, she squeaked out loudly, "He'sreallyreallytallandsupermuscledandhisfaceisreallyreallycute."

Silence for a second.

Then the two tables _exploded_.

Sakura crossed her arms, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "And… his hair is really cool too."

Itachi, who wasn't laughing, yet grinning maniacally, pulled a signature evil-doer pose, putting his fingers together in front of his face. "Hn. So it seems my poor little brother has his first fangirl." He paused, and then split his face in half, nearly, with that grin. "I'm so proud."

Kisame managed a groan while still chuckling.

Hidan smirked, "Hah, maybe now he won't be such a bitch from sex deprivation."

Kisame turned around, and Pein- knowingly- ducked just as Kisame's large blue fist lashed out over his head, nailing the albino bastard in the face.

"Ngh! Fuck you, heathen dick!" he snarled, holding his surely bleeding nose.

"Screw you, Hidan. I've had more tail then you'll ever see, jackass." He sneered.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The pinkette jumped in surprise, as a small group of students burst through the door, running at light speed. The pinkette looked around wildly, "oh dear." She muttered quickly, ducking under the table. The Akatsuki looked around, from where she had disappeared to the group of people who ran up directly for their table.

At the head of the group was a platinum blonde girl with pale blue eyes, tight pink tube top and skinny jeans. Kisame watched her scan both tables, but then spotted him, and stormed over. She pointed at him menacingly. "Okay, Hoshigaki!" she grumbled, "I just heard a rumor you kidnapped and are now holding my love hostage! Where's Sakura?!"

The table was still. Kisame blinked. "…what?"

"Hm. Actually, maybe _this_ is the most confusing thing to happen all day, yeah." Deidara muttered to himself.

Kisame glanced his way. He didn't know what the blonde was referencing to, but he sure as hell agreed.

"What's confusing?!" Ino snapped, irritated- clearly. "It's simple! Where's my Sakura-chan? She is SO not going to be your new _Toy_, Hoshigaki!"

The group behind her cheered agreement.

Kisame blinked. "Er… she's clearly not _here_ if you can't tell."

"SHE'S UNDER THE TABLE!" some random voice screeched out from somewhere in the cafeteria.

"Note to self: NEXT TARGET IS KANKURO SUBAKU!" Deidara screamed the last half out. A second later said brunette male had run full speed out the front door. "Hah. Fuckers fear me. Burn down their dorms if they don't watch it." He snickered.

Ino, after observing, placed a hand on the table and ducked, to look under the table. She scowled, and stood up. "He was wrong anyway." Ino crossed her arms, displeased. She pointed at Kisame, surprisingly intimidating for such a pink-painted nail. "You keep away from Sakura-chan, you pervert." She growled, and with that she lead her entourage off with a chant, "Sakura-chan, ill rescue you from the evil doers!" and with that and a cheer from her army, they took off on a Sakura hunt out of the doors again.

Zetsu peered under the table. "Er… so where did she go?

A pink head of hair popped up from behind the booth. Everyone looked over, wondering how she had got there. "Er… how?" Hidan questioned her suspiciously.

Kakuzu motioned to the ground beside him. "She crawled around the seat while Ino was threatening Kisame."

"Who the fuck is Ino?" Kisame questioned.

Sakura hopped back over the booth like she had before, dusting off her hands, and giggled to herself. "Ino-chan… she's been my best friend since preschool. She's the one who told me to take this school's entrance exam since she wanted me to come to her school for my first year of high school. I didn't expect to get in…"

"Er… so you're her 'love'?" Konan asked confusedly.

Sakura giggled nervously. "No… well, when I was a kid and… still learning how to spell my name, I didn't know how… so every time I was told to, I wrote 'l-o-v-e'. Preschool, hehe."

"So no lesbian couple?" Sasori clarified.

Sakura shivered, "no. Ino's like… a sister. No… no, no." that shiver upgraded to a shutter.

"Aw, fuck." Hidan pouted. "That would have been fucking hot."

Deidara snorted, shoving Hidan right off the booth. "What, incest?"

Hidan sputter, "No, that's gross, ass! I mean the les-sex!"

Promptly everyone tuned the pair out. "So she doesn't get a hair color?" Itachi asked curiously. Ino seemed like a very close friend, so Kisame was equally curious, albeit a little shell shocked and embarrassed from the blonde's accusations.

Sakura grinned. "She has a color." The pinkette ran her fingers through her hair. "But she said she wanted pink. I had a hot pink line for her, but she said she liked the pastel better a few years ago, and told me that she can just be what's not colored."

"So who were the rest of her posse?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Just… old friends from elementary and middle school I met from Ino." She answered softly. There was a slight ting of pain in her tone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Distressed**

…

Chapter 5

Kisame

…

Strange enough, but he hadn't seen the girl in three days following the end of lunch period.

It wasn't weird she didn't show up at the lunch table the next day; he could understand that a day with some of those idiots was a dose for the whole school year after just one minute.

But it _was_ weird that she wasn't in class. On day two, Deidara and Sasori had both absently stated she wasn't in their first period art class since that morning, either. Konan, he found out, had seen her last; they shared last period together for gym; the bluenette said an older man with pink hair had come and signed her out of class, evening getting one of those visitor passes to go to the gym and walk her to the office, too, which honestly was weird and not necessary, but fathers were fathers.

So on the fourth day, sitting in class, he was mildly surprised to observe the pinkette walk into class.

Well, she more like came _running_ into class. She didn't stop until she was up the rise of stadium like desks to the back, hurriedly setting her things under it and crawling under herself, panting wildly.

He leaned back, observing her huddled up in the hidden encasing of the three little walls, trying to catch her breath as she pulled her knees to her chest. He looked up, chair clacking back down onto all fours, as a group of angry girls scrambled into the door. His brow arched as they quickly began to search the first rows of desks, pushing other students away and looking around with angry eyes and aggressive motions.

At first, he sort of expected to see the Ino girl amongst them, but realized soon that none of them were from that group from the lunch period last time he had seen the pinkette. Then he noticed that the blind searching wasn't, in the slightest, a search to find the pinkette and keep her away from him (as this had been his guess on what had happened to her; the protective Ino had dragged her off and wasn't letting her anywhere near him), and instead they looked rather… murderous, without having to give it much of a stretch.

It was funny, though, as upon seeing Kisame observing them, they jumped and swarmed out of the room in a flurry one by one. _Cowardly_.

"Hey. They're gone." He called out, turning his head down to her as the door clicked closed, leaving the room's stunned contents to crowd to the door and look down the hall, trying to figure out where the ransackers had gone.

Sakura panted for a second, before cautiously she peered out at him. Carefully, she climbed up out of the little cave, looking around.

As the pinkette did a quick survey of the room, he noticed she had a small cut on her cheek, and a few good bruises on her forehead, and cheeks. The long sleeved white tee-shirt she was wearing looked a little smudged up, and there were a few foot prints of dust on it. Her black pants had a fresh tear.

The pinkette sat in her chair, sighing from relief, and tucked a strand of hair from her face behind her ear; she had most of it in a ponytail today. "Thanks, Hoshigaki-san."

He gave her a care look. "Kisame." He corrected. Again. "What happened, kitten?"

Sakura offered him a soft smile. "It's ok, _Kisame_-san." She answered swiftly, putting force into trying to say his first name, like she was trying to remind herself. "It's no big deal. I promise."

He humph-ed, "You know you're bleeding, right?"

She jolted, checking around her legs and shirt quickly, carefully scanning the cloth. He tapped his cheek when she looked up at him confused, and she put a hand to her face via a few graceful fingers. Lightly brushing her skin for signs of blood. When she brought it back, she appeared _very_ worried upon seeing the light red marks that seeped into the little lines of her finger prints.

She clamped her hand over it, this time with the cushion of the palm below the thumb, and hurriedly used her free hand to pull something from her bag. A tissue pack… followed by a pocket bottle of rubbing alcohol. Hmm. She's prepared. Using her phone's reflection she quickly cleaned it up, then with another clean tissue, covered it up and held it there on-spot with a gentle pressure.

He blinked as she put away the assorted things with her free hand. Noting she had a large red container in her black laptop-carrier like school bag he was contemplating asking about the strange container, when the late bell began ringing loudly, the sign class should now start. Of course, Kakashi wasn't here yet.

"Hey." Kisame called to her again. "You sure you're good?" he asked carefully, deciding the red thing wasn't important at present. "You look a little banged up, seriously."

Sakura blinked, and looked at the reflection. She kind of froze. She quickly touched her fingers to one of the bruises on her face, on her forehead, and he watched with mingled curiosity and surprise as color drained from her face. wow, this girl really cared about her appearance.

"Darn it…" she breathed quickly. She jumped up from her seat, and she leapt toward Hinata, a girl who sits at front-row. The pinkette had a hurried discussion, before Hinata handed Sakura her purse. The pinkette hurried to the door, calling 'cover for me' to the Hyuuga girl.

He blinked. Um… what had happened?

He propped his chin in his palm, elbow on his desk. Vaguely he remembered seeing Hinata in the group following Ino; so the pair must be friends.

Kisame returned to his task of sharpie-ing the desk, as he had before she had come running in, but was interrupted when Sasori threw a paper at him.

'What's up with her?' was scrawled neatly on its lined surface. Looking over Sasori gave him a curious look. Kisame mouthed 'no clue yet' back.

Sasori muttered, impatient about not knowing and having to wait to figure it out.

Jeez, that guy. Both impatient, and surprisingly a big gossip.

He continued to sharpie the shark attack on his desk, until the door opened. Heh. Look it that, she still beat the damn late-ass teacher.

After handing the bag back to Hinata, the pinkette hurried up the steps and took her seat, silent. He blinked. All the marks, even the cut, had disappeared from her face. Expertly. She was really good at makeup, he'd give her that.

He looked at her, scowling. "So am I wrong in assuming you didn't get the bruises _today_?" referring to her reaction.

Her green eyes flickered to him anxiously, but she said nothing, tucking hair behind her ear again like it would make her appear less ruffled and turned to the side a little, away from him.

He raised a brow. She had more marks on her neck. His gaze narrowed. _Bite marks_? Studying them a little, he could tell some were older, a lot older.

Should he mention them? Would she answer anything if he even asked about it? That seemed personal. But she sure as hell didn't seem like someone to do the kind of thing. He twitched slightly.

Fuck, he didn't care about her se life or her damn kinky-ness right now. Clearly someone was messing with his toy; and no one will bully anything that was his.

For some reason, she seemed to bristle, as if reading his mind and learning the topic he was mentally wondering if he should ask about.

The loose black jacket over her shirt was zipped up quickly, hiding away the low-placed marks. She glanced at him again. But upon noticing his gaze, it became apparent he had noticed them. Sakura looked forward again, even more anxious as she ground her teeth and stared at the clean, blank desk in front of her.

The blue teen observed her carefully. Suddenly the door opened, and Kakashi padded in. "Review day. Keep quiet and work." He announced, sitting at his desk and immediately getting out his book. _Pft. Like he's taught us anything we could review._

Mutters and eye rolls from the class, and soon everyone was talking to friends quietly.

He turned his gaze back to the presently most interesting thing in the room. She shuffled around in place, crossing her legs and then uncrossing them uncomfortably. "So. I notice you haven't been here for a few days?" Kisame asked conversationally. Clearly Sakura wasn't going to answer any questions about the group of girls, or the injuries.

Sakura bit her lip. "Ne… I-I had to… help my dad." She quietly crossed her legs again, leaning on her desk and again looking in the opposite direction.

Kisame frowned. "Come on, kitten. What's up?" he reached over, poking her slightly in the arm. "What's bugging you?"

She jumped at the contact, shuffling a moment after, looking to him. She flickered her gaze around nervously.

Kisame propped his head again on his hand. "I can bust a few heads in for you, if it's what you need."

She smiled the slightest, quickly shaking her head. "No. that wouldn't be good, Kisame-san."

"So, come on." He prodded with a smirk, "What's up with the getaway race earlier?"

Sakura shifted, frowning… "I-It's nothing."

He shook his head. "I don't believe that, ya know." Kisame pointed out to her, like she didn't know.

She swallowed. "R-really, Hoshigaki-san, it's nothing." Shifting again. God, she did that a lot.

He reached out and poked her again this time in the side rather than her shoulder, and she jumped, "I. Am. Kisame. And ya'know, it looks like you're getting picked on."

Sakura frowned to herself, looking away again. "I-I promise, it's nothing."

He cracked his knuckles, regaining her attention and gaze. "You know, kitten, I don't like other people trying to break my toys." He shrugged, "I can handle it for you, trust me."

Sakura swallowed, shaking her head slowly. "It… it wouldn't help anyway, Kisame-san."

"Bet if you told me why, I'd _make_ it work." He smirked proudly.

Sakura looked at him, and he watched a trickle of fear flood her gaze. Suddenly she was afraid of him? He frowned deeply; perhaps she'd been listening to the stories, and now feared him? was that why she hadn't been around, or was he reading to deep on this, and she just didn't want to see him get violent with anyone? Still, _now _she's gunna fear him? seriously?

"Ne… I can't get…" she paused, closing her eyes briefly, and then looked at him, shaking her head. "I can't get anyone involved, Hosh- _Kisame_-san." She turned forward, focusing on the empty white board. "That wouldn't help anyone."

He shook his head. "Remember, kitten. I'm willing to knock a few heads around." He reminded as gently as such a thing could be, leaning on his desk, head still propped on his hand, to look forward again.

Sakura shifted, again. "…I…" she paused, glancing his way. "I appreciate that…"

He looked over again, finding her smiling ruefully to herself. "But… but I can't let you do that…"

…

…

He was walking to his dorm room after the end of 8th period, when Kisame had to stop.

He could hear a lot of shouting, echoing from around the corner a little ways behind him. He turned his head back. Why was anyone still here? The bell had let out, and it was Friday. Most people ditched the school building as quick as possible on Fridays. The only reason he was even in this deserted hell-house of a building was that he'd just got out of detention.

Curiosity won over, and he turned. It's not like he had anything worth doing at the moment. He and a few of the guys had planned to go out and see that new gory horror movie, but he still had a couple hours till.

He made his way back up the hall until he made it to the turn, and looked around, down the hall.

He blinked. Wow.

He honestly had never seen so many chicks in such an angry riot. But, wow.

20, 30 girls, all crowded around one spot against the wall. Those on the outside writhed to get to the center, and shouts of 'harder!' or 'go for the face!' echoed all around. It was like some raving mad beat down.

He had to wonder who the poor kid was in the center…

"Rip out her hair!" someone assorted in the group cried out joyously.

The growled response made the blue man stiffen, "fuck, for fucking weak-looking pink hair, this stuff's hard to rip out!"

Kisame closed his eyes, taking a very deep breath to calm himself down. Silently he padded up toward the loud, squirming mass.

Taking another deep breath, those nearest looked over, and suddenly there was terror and those who noticed him bolted. When he had breathed out his calming breath, he growled in a low, terrifying tone, "That better not be what's _mine _in there…"

Seriously. If anyone had ever been more scared than those chicks in their life, they get an award. The gags of silencing shouts and the clattering as suddenly everyone whipped around to drop various light weapons onto the deranged paint-splatter-like floor tiles were the only thing to sound, before true gagging and coughing sounded from inside the circle.

A long stretch of silence filled the room and no one dared move while a few choked coughs rang out near-deafening. Kisame began to step calmly through them, trying quite hard not to bash in any skulls as he easily shouldered each one out of his way roughly.

Once he reached the break in people, a small empty circle in the center as no one dared be within 2 feet of the heavily breathing person in the center, though they were far too scared to make a run for it yet, his frown broke off into a snarl.

Sure as hell, there was Sakura. Her white shirt spattered with the blood dripping down from her law. The black jacket haphazardly tossed to the side and said white shirt pulled, stretched and somewhat torn. Strands of pink hair were tossed around and blotches of blood peppered the floor and wall like a horror movie crime scene. Her panting was heavy and she was on all fours steadily spitting out thick red liquid.

"The entire lot of you have until she stops spitting blood to _get out of this building_, or so help you…"

No further warning was required. Terrified running was the immediate answer to his advice.

Kisame grumbled, setting aside bloodlust, and knelt beside her carefully. He had no clue what to do. So, dumbly, he just asked, "…Are you okay?"

Sakura coughed, and a little more red spurted onto the tile before she leaned back onto the wall behind her.

Catching a look at her face, he suppressed a cringe. Her chin was covered in blood, and there were a few slices to her face. The makeup had been smeared off with the blood and faint bruises showed through.

Her half lidded, pained eyes turned on him. She frowned the slightest bit. "You're getting blood on your jeans, Hoshigaki-san."

He snorted, "That's not a first, mind you."

She drooped along the wall, and reflexively, he caught her. One of her small bloodied hands curled around one of the wrists. "Sorry." She murmured anxiously. "So bothersome, right?" she chuckled dryly.

He shook his head. "You're humor is as foul as Kakuzu's." he growled, picking up the limp creature. She flinched and wriggled but soon gave in from exhaustion. He turned, continuing on his walk out of the building. Luckily, on Fridays, the courtyards were empty as, after school hours, students were allowed to leave campus, so everyone hurried off energetically.

"Wh-where are we going?" she asked, suddenly she sounded terrified.

"Nurse." He answered simply, though he wondered why she was freaking out.

She started shaking. "Please… don't."

He paused, looking down. "What?"

She just shook her head. "please." She begged, shivering.

He asked why a few times, but she didn't answer him. "Ok." He finally sighed. He continued to walk. "What's your dorm number?"

"I can't afford a dorm." She murmured, "I still live with my dad."

Thoughtfully, he continued walking, and at last decisively, "Then we'll go to mine. None of the guys should be there right now."

A small hand grasped onto the black cloth of his shirt, and he looked down as he paused his steps, expecting her to say something; instead she looked barely conscience.

He ground his teeth, digging out his phone. Instantly he searched the contacts, found 'Sasori', and messaged the guy.

'_I hope to fucking god you're at the dorm._'

With that, he quickened his pace; before he even reached the stairs- much less likely to run into other people than taking the elevator- he was messaged back.

'_I am. Me and Itachi. Why?'_

He growled, starting down the multiple flights, though happy it was only the two of them.

'_You better not leave. I'll be there in a minute. You're medically trained, right?_'

He got his response at the next level of the stairs,

'_Yeah; averagely, at least._'

'_Then you better get a kit ready. And throw some towels over my bed while you're at it; make sure they're brown.'_

As he left the building into a, thankfully, disserted courtyard, he bee-lined over the grass in a speed-walk for the boy's dorms.

Just reaching the dorm doors, another response.

'_Well? Who the hell's fucking bleeding to death already?!_'

He didn't bother responding, this time taking the elevator up to the 10th floor. Standing in the elevator, he re-adjusted the girl, trying to be careful of her long hair, recently yanked and tender, as well as her assorted wounds.

Through the torn openings of her shirt, he made out thick bruises and a little bit more of the bleeding wounds. He glanced toward her leg, where the rip in her jeans from earlier had been torn wider, running up the front of her thigh; slight jagged, shallow marks were bleeding there a small bit. He noticed there was also a lot of bruising, higher up in the rip.

He glanced back up to her face. Clearly this was painful, if the emotions strung over her features meant anything. Sighing, he just continued to observe her injuries. He paused, noticing she was… _way_ skinnier than he had thought. Reaching under, his fingers brushed the hanging cloth of her shirt, and he pulled on it tenderly. The cloth folded and wrapped around her, and he raised a brow at the contours now fully revealed.

She was… _really_ thin. Vaguely he thought back on that soup she had never touched from lunch.

He remembered back to that morning, and gently he turned her head to the side against his chest, before brushing her hair away. He frowned at the marks. He was _very _doubtful that those girls who were bullying her had done this. Actually, some were much, much too old. From long before Sakura started her first day here, and far too large to be any girl at this school, at least that he knew of.

Muttering, he carefully pulled the shirt's neck wider, a little down over her shoulder. Okay… so a lot of very bloody painful bites, newer-ones freshly scabbed and older ones just faint red marks. These seemed too… harsh and ripped to be just kinky little bites, though. Just a little past the shoulder, he frowned, running his thumb over thick red gashes. Claw marks?

They weren't bleeding. So those must be older, too.

Shaking his head, he pulled her neckline up, tucking away all her various marks, just before the elevator dinged. He happened to glance to the mirror just as the exit slid open.

Aw fuck. He looked like some worrisome loser.

He sighed. Sakura was lucky that she was his toy. He really didn't like it when other people broke his toys.

With that notion in mind- and the reminder that if this were anyone else he wouldn't have bothered to step in- he stepped out of the elevator and hurried down the hall.

Technically, each dorm on this hall was a three-bed suite, and Kisame roomed with Itachi and Pein. However, Deidara decided to blow down the wall between their room and the next one, before 'nicely' ordering that rooms occupants to trade rooms with him. of course the poor people obliged, and the two living with Deidara a few floors down- Sasori and Tobi- moved in. a little later Pein shrugged and decided it was more convenient if the rest joined them, too. Toss some bunk beds in here for the zombie brothers, Hidan and Kakuzu, and bringing in Zetsu's hammock, the only person not living in here was Konan.

And Konan slept over often enough, she might as well live here, too. She had her own suite over at the girls dorm (seeing as how the the girl's dorms weren't nearly as crowded as the boy's building), but apparently she had always shared a room with Pein and now she didn't like sleeping in her own room.

It wasn't so bad, sharing the big room. Of course there had been instances of locking Hidan or Tobi out, and you had to hide your cash from Kakuzu, but overall it was fairly fun. At least coming to the dorm after classes often promised something to relive the soul-crushing boredom.

And reaching one of two doors- on of them couldn't open, as Deidara's bed had been put against it and the door locked- he entered, slamming it closed behind him.

Itachi and Sasori, the ladder looking beyond irritated, had been sitting on the edge of Kisame's bed, which was covered with brown towels; they had a lot of those, seeing as how they don't stain with blood. Very useful.

Both of them stood up as Kisame entered, and when he turned to face them after quickly locking the door, both gazes redirected to Sakura's shivering, tiny body.

"Fuck, Kisame, what the hell did you do to her?" Sasori blinked, "wasn't she only like… 4 days in?"

Kisame gave him a hot, angry glare, twitching. "I didn't do this, you idiot. I don't do that anymore."

"Pft. You never know. Whatever, put her on the bed and get away; I'm going to have to strip her to get to some of those wounds." Sasori grumbled, turning back to the bed where his extensive medic set was awaiting.

Kisame growled to himself. "Don't accuse me of such things, you ass." Honestly, why was it that Sasori was one of few Akatsuki idiots who had any knowledge of those years? Stupid sarcastic bitch.

Sasori just shrugged, ignoring him, as Kisame carefully set the burden down atop the bed. That hand held fast to his shirt, and when he had set her down, trying to detach, Sakura moaned slightly. Her other hand reached up blindly, fingers hooking at random into the bottom hem of his shirt.

She pulled the black cloth, whining, with both arms, and he found she had _quite_ strong arms as she managed to pull him close. Her arms went up around his neck in a flash, her grip tight.

"Jeeze, she's got a hell of a grip." He muttered, "Kakuzu wasn't kidding about her being stronger than she looked." Carefully he tried to detach her arms, without worsening any of the various wounds.

The other two males observed as Kisame finally unhooked her hands, managing to lie her down and avoid the next hand trying to grab him. She whined softly, and curled from lying on her back into a fetal position.

"She looks horrible." Itachi muttered. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Kisame shrugged. "Some sort of riot and, like, thousands of girls trying to kill her or something.

Itachi sighed, "So why didn't you go to the nurse?"

Kisame shrugged again, "I dunno, but she was begging me not to."

Sasori sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well the pair of you, like I said, she's about to get quite unclothed; maybe you should continue this conversation on the _other side of the room_."

Kisame muttered, but quickly obliged, joining Itachi on the other side of the room. They sat on the edge of Sasori's bed, watching said red head as he ruffled through his kit.

Kisame grudging looked over to his brother. "Hey. You think she's dating anyone?"

Itachi turned a really funny look on him. Kisame held up both hands, "hey, I'm not asking for the hell of it."

Itachi shrugged. "I'm very doubtful. If you haven't noticed, she doesn't like to be touched. I imagine having a boyfriend difficult for her."

Kisame frowned, sighing. "You know… she's got a lot of injuries." Kisame muttered. "_Old_ injuries."

Itachi frowned, "perhaps past bullying."

Kisame shrugged. "All the _bite marks_ look the same size and shape; its not a group in today's occasion."

Itachi furrowed a brow, "bite marks?"

"Real bloody looking ones." Kisame nodded, appearing slightly irritated.

Itachi shrugged, "maybe she does have a boyfriend."

"I'm still doubtful." The blue teen muttered back. "_Very_ doubtful"

"Calm down, Kisame." Itachi sighed. "Getting irritated over nothing isn't good. Everyone has a kinky side, just chill out."

Kisame glanced to him, muttering under his breath, offering a "Sure. You're probably right."

Sasori came over briefly, holding her bloody white long-sleeve shirt and her baggy jeans. "She's going to need some new clothes. Find something." He told them both as he passed, setting the soiled clothing in one of the two bathrooms, then quickly returned to his present patient.

Kisame sighed, standing to go to the closet. Each bed room came with an okay looking bathroom, and 3-step-in-closets; seeing as how they had a double room, there were 6 closets, but that still wasn't much. Kakuzu and Hidan shared one as brothers, the same for Kisame and Itachi, and the artist pair whom were twins.

Entering his and Itachi's closet, he ruffled around, finding one of his many plain black shirts and a pair of sweat pants. Sitting on Sasori's bed again, he threw them over to said red head, who quickly gathered them up and inspected them, before setting them on the night stand and returning to work.

"Any clue why they were all picking on her?" Itachi asked.

Kisame frowned, crossing his arms. "Honestly? Not a clue. She's so friendly and cute; how the hell could she piss anyone off?" as an afterthought, he added, "she's even friends with your bratty brother. That's saying something."

Itachi nodded, "that's what happened." He muttered, decisively.

"What?" Kisame looked at him.

"Sakura was hanging out with Sasuke; he has a major fan base, bigger than mine."

"Aw, fuck, fangirls." Kisame groaned. "Those bitches are persistent as hell."

The elder Uchiha pulled out his cell, intent on messaging his youngest brother. The shark turned his head when a pained moan came from across the room. Sasori's curse followed quietly after.

"Hey! Kisame! You're not lying about messing with her, right?" the red head called, turning his head back to the pair, gaze intent with disapproval.

Kisame bristled. "Fuck you! I said _no_!"

Sasori frowned, turning back, and didn't say anything else. Irritated, Kisame demanded why he kept asking. Sasori flickered his brown eyes in his direction briefly. "Figure it out yourself, idiot, it isn't that hard to see what's wrong."

Kisame growled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sasori sighed, "What do you think it means? Why the hell would I bother to ask you unless what I'm looking at is something that looks like the horrendous shit you've done to girls?"

Kisame grew quiet, feeling incredibly angry. He didn't really have a response to that. And now he was wondering about her having that kinky boyfriend again. He sighed, beyond irritated. "I didn't do _anything_ to her. Stupid fucker. I already said that."

Sasori just grunted, disbelieving. Well screw him, too. "Stop making empty accusations, Sasori." Itachi sighed tiredly. "It's helping no one and getting her nowhere."

Sasori scoffed, but thankfully dropped it, muttering.

It took him a while to finish up, and just as Sasori was getting her dressed, Kisame looked around. "Where is everyone, anyway?"

"Went to either the movie or to Hidan's club." Itachi answered.

Kisame sighed. "Oh yeah. Guess I'm missing the movie." He shrugged. "Why were the both of you here?"

"Sasori was working on his art. I was studying." Itachi answered.

Said red haired teen called over to them, pulling off some blood smeared latex sanitary gloves. "She's done, and waking. She's on pain killers, but she is coming to. She won't be awake for long."

Kisame stood as Sasori went to wash his hands, stepping around back to his bed. He frowned down.

In the short sleeved shirt, those scratched were very visible, lower arm and wrists pretty bruised up. The low, loose neck revealed all of those bite marks. The blood was cleaned from her face, and she looked like she was in a lot less pain. Her eyes were half open, and slowly they opened a bit wider.

Foggy and confused, she looked around for a second, before focusing on Kisame. She offered him a rather dazzling grin. "Mmm. Hi, Hoshigaki-san. I feel tired." She rubbed her eyes with bruised wrists. "Where are we?"

He smirked slightly. "The dorms, remember, kitten?"

She sighed, a small hand traveling over to him and hooking into his shirt, like before. "Ne, thank you for helping me." She mumbled, lolling her head slightly like she might be spinning. Her smile softened greatly. "Ne… thanks… a lot. I'm not sure how to repay you."

He smirked, somewhat awkwardly. "No biggie, kitten."

"nn." She murmured slightly. "I'll find a way. Promise you'll wait till I do?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes open.

He sighed, a crooked grown growing back in place. "Sure, kitten. I'll wait."

She smiled, clearly fluttering in and out of wakefulness. Sasori hadn't been kidding, she was going out quick as a light. "Really. Thank you. You even have blood on your hands from helping me…"

Kisame looked down at his hands, finding splotched of red standing out over the faded blue shade. He just shrugged, smirking. It wasn't the first time he'd had blood on his hands, and normally it came from a far worse source. No need to say that now, though. "Stupid. I already told you I'd help."

She smiled still, and finally she nodded off back to sleep.

"What are you going to do with her now?" Sasori asked, leaving the bathroom. "She's going to be out of it for a while, couple hours, minimum.

Kisame sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Not much I _can_ do." He stated, carefully pulling the slightly bloodied towels from under her. "I can't take her to the office, and she doesn't have a dorm. Can only imagine what fit her parents are going to throw since she won't show up home, but she's going to have to stay here tonight."

Itachi frowned a little. "That seems… dangerous. What with people here like Hidan."

Kisame laughed once, dryly, "That bastard comes near her, and I'll throw him out the damn window." he grinned a little at the prospect, then shrugged

"Well aren't you a good samaritan." Sasori scoffed. "What's the deal? Why so attached to the girl?"

Kisame shrugged, tossing the blanket over her out-of-it body. "What can I say, she's fucking interesting."

Sasori's brow arched at him. "She's rather normal to me. She's got colored hair that's natural. That's about the weirdest thing about her."

Kisame shrugged again, sitting on the bed beside the object of discussion. "Have you even talked to her yet, Sasori?" he asked, giving him an expectant look.

"Well, no." the red head answered, and before he could continue, Kisame shook his head.

The shark turned a guarded gaze from Sasori onto the pinkette, and it grew slightly wistful as he observed the small, fragile porcelain doll who slept in his bed. "Then Sasori…" he blinked, the small girl's body shifted briefly under the covers, turning onto her side and gently pulling the edge of the blanket's fabric to her cheeks. "You will not understand it. And I can't explain it. But she's a fucking enigma."


	6. Chapter 5

**Distressed**

…

Chapter 6

Kisame

…

Not sleeping wasn't a strange occurrence for Kisame. He hadn't gone a week without missing a full night for as long as he could remember, longer than even joining the Uchiha family.

And he had had a feeling that tonight wouldn't have been much different, anyway, proven as insomnia beckoned even after everyone else had come home and then fallen asleep.

Of course, everyone stared at the pinkette and began asking questions almost as soon as they walked through the door. Pein, firstly, hadn't been all too happy about the intrusion, but had relented. And Kisame had almost had to make do on his earlier threat of throwing Hidan out the window. Kakuzu eventually just knocked him out with a blow to the head when the zealot wouldn't stop whining about wanting to play with the girl.

Konan, who was once again staying over the night, had- rather than curling up on Pein's larger-than-everyone's-but-Kisame's-bed, as she usually did- decided to lay beside Sakura's side when Sasori had warned Kisame that the pinkette might get too cold in the night from the affects of some of the medication he had put the girl on.

So in the dark of the night, Kisame sat on one of the window sills, the window open to let the faint breeze in and actually give him the room to sit. He lightly picked his head up and softly sat it down against the wall of the window over and over, staring at the distance of the ground bellow him.

He wouldn't admit it, not to anyone, but he'd thought about silently slipping out the window a lot of times before. Hitting the ground so hard he wouldn't ever feel it…

Of course, none of you could prove that. And he'd deny it to the end, too.

Kisame sighed heavily, leaning his head back and leaving it so. He closed his eyes briefly, and then looked into the room with another deep sigh.

He glanced to Itachi. His brother slept soundly, his hair down and lying on his side, hands tucked under his head. Kisame smirked; Itachi was such a push over. He looked like a little kid when he slept.

His gaze traveled to the bed next to the Uchiha, that normally would be empty while Kisame sat at the window. Instead, tonight the two girls occupied it. Sakura's long hair, sleek and pretty and brushed to one side, the left, nice and brushed from Konan's boredom earlier in the night before she had settled to go to sleep. The pinkette slept completely still on her back, tranquil despite the gashes and bruises on her pretty face. She stiffened in sleep every now and then when Konan, curled up to her left, shifted against her.

Kisame shook his head. The longer he was around her, even when she _slept_, she made him even more suspicious. Really, something had to be wrong with her.

He shook his head, sliding off the window and closing it behind him. The sun was starting to rise outside, as dawn approached and the sky grew pale, and he still had that stupid homework to do. Might as well get it done now, he had nothing else to do, anyway.

He padded around his bed, which was right beside the window, and made for the bag propped beside Sakura's against the foot of the metal bed frame. He had grabbed hers from the hall with her jacket.

He searched through his school bag for the lousy math paper he had to fill out, planning to search for the same one in Itachi's bag that would surely be done perfectly. In the dark, he thought the crumbled, crinkled paper he had pulled out was the right one, but upon pulling it out and sitting under the window to go over and see what he could do for himself before searching out Itachi's, he found the paper was tinted pink.

At first he blinked in shock. _Is she invading my HOMEWORK now, too?!_

Then, somewhat relived he wasn't just becoming obsessed, he realized the paper was titled 'indicators of victims and users'. It's just the paper he had stuffed into his bag after the semester orientation.

_Jeeze. I thought I was going crazy. The last thing I need is to start seeing pink everywhere._

But for some reason, thinking about that orientation was very unsettling. It nagged at him like crazy, and he didn't know why. He did remember to turn in those papers… he had gotten them signed by his 'guardian' and everything… what was bothering him so much?

He scanned the paper, reading it absently, trying to figure out what was so irritating. Had he forgotten something? Seriously, Kisame hated feeling like he forgot something important.

How to identify someone who is on drugs… tremors, bloodshot eyes, loss of coordination, change in personality, poor work/school performance, decrease in attendance…

How to identify someone who is drunk… lower inhibition, loss of motor skills, sweating, altered senses, loss of balance, vomiting…

How to identify someone who is suicidal… talking about suicide, preoccupation with death, getting affairs in order, sudden sense of either calm or complete hollowness, saying 'good-bye' unexpectedly, withdraws from friends…

How to identify someone who is depressed… loss or too much sleep, hopelessness or helplessness, negativity, irritable or aggressive, loss of interest, self loathing, unexplained aches and pains, common complaints…

How to identify someone who is physically abused… anxious or nervous, isolated, unexplained injuries, unwilling to discuss injuries, unwilling to seek medical care, jumpy or on alert, scared of or avoids being touched, unwilling to do something to upset someone, either extremely passive or extremely aggressive…

Kisame paused. His gaze flickered to the pinkette, brow furrowing.

He shook it away, and looked back to his paper.

How to identify someone who is sexually abused… discomfort discussing a parent or both parents or another possible abuser, difficulty sitting or sitting still, suspicious marks on the body, suspicious pain in particular places of the body, nervous to touch but unwilling to speak up about it…

Kisame frowned, swallowing. He set the paper down, sighing as he leaned back against the wall under the window. He turned to look at her again. "Fucking hell." He muttered softly.

It seemed so… _obvious_. She was covered in old-to-recent injuries. He remembered the bite marks, the bruising on her upper thighs and wrists, the clawed lines on her arms. How much she shifted when sitting in class, and her pleading not to go to the nurse. How nervous she was, and how jumpy whenever she was touched. He remembered when Zetsu had put an arm around her and she looked like she's have a heart attack at lunch the other day, or how Itachi had commented she 'clearly' didn't like being touched. Sasori's anger about thinking Kisame had been the one to mess with her really proved what she looked like.

Because he had done things like that to people. Because he did exactly that to all those girls. Classifiable as harassment, and despite it technically being 'consensual', Kisame knew it wasn't far from sexual harassment. He wasn't so far from rapist. Because he was a damn monster.

Because he was a gross human being. No, not even that. Not even considerable as a human. Just some foul creature. One who was disgusting. Again, _a monster_.

Now he had the gall to be worried for someone else? When he had done things like… like _this _to people- to many, many people? When he had ruined people just as bad?

Kisame shivered, putting his head in his hands. "Just… Just fuck all this shit. It's like I said, I didn't do anything, and I don't do that anymore. That's over and done with. Just fuck all of that. I don't do it, and I didn't do it this time either. I don't do it, and I didn't do it. I don't do it, and I didn't do it." He repeated to himself in angry whispers, over and over to himself.

He was honestly about to revert to rocking back and forth as he pulled his knees close to his chest, trying to push this out of his head. Push out the overwhelming guilt, and the self hatred that weighed and stressed every inch of his body and mind. He'd add soul to the list, but he wasn't sure he had one of those anymore.

He started wildly when he felt something touch his shoulder; when he whipped his head in the direction of the bed on his right, he pulled back in shock.

Sakura sat there on her knees, that cute, injured face of hers laden with worry and anxiety. She pulled her hand back to her chest from where it had been left in the air, cupping it with the other and tucking it close. She shrank back an inch, dipping her head softly in apology. "I-I'm sorry…"

He dropped the arm he had seemingly raised defensively, reaching with his other left hand to touch his right shoulder absently, where her fingers had touched him. When he realized he had done so, he removed his hand quickly, shaking out his head. "I thought you were asleep." He muttered, resting his head on one hand again, letting his forehead rest in his palm.

He felt the shifting beside him, and through his fingers observed her shift slightly, look around nervously like she was making sure no one else was listening or awake, before she inched a little closer and sat down beside him with her knees up to her chest, closing her arms around them into a much tighter ball than Kisame had been. "Mom… she always said I woke up if someone was really distressed around me." She whispered. "…what's wrong, Hoshi… Kisame-san?"

He picked his head up off his hand to fix her with a cautious look. She met it for a few seconds, but she quickly grew anxious under his stare and she looked down to the hard wood, like its reflective surface might be more interesting than he was at the moment.

He shook his head. He couldn't… _understand_ this girl. Once second she's brave enough to be somewhat intrusive, and the next she can't even manage to meet his gaze for a full 5 seconds.

He could only wonder if she knew. Had those friends of hers told her about him? About how much of a monster he was? Or could she just tell from what he looked like? He certainly looked as little human as he truly was. And if she was scared of just how he looked, he couldn't help but wonder just how terrified she'd look when she figured out just what exactly made him a true monster.

He swallowed again, replacing his head on the hand that hadn't moved, suppressing the shiver that wanted to start again. "Nothing's wrong." He muttered back.

After a brief silence where neither moved, he chanced a glance through his fingers. She was staring at him, with that very concerned look again.

He bristled, pulling his head from his hand again, "what? What are you looking at, huh?" he snapped, leaning in her direction to cast her in his looming shadow, bearing teeth in a snarl. "Go on, run off scared. I don't need pity."

Sakura leaned back, toppling over. Her eyes grew wide, and her hands started to quiver slightly. He frowned at her, "Why on earth would you think I'd start confessing something to a girl who can't get my name right? Especially one with enough problems on her own."

Sakura frowned at herself. "I-I'm sorry, I… I stepped out of line." she said quickly, inching back and, sitting back up, she dipped her head low. "I'm sorry, please… please forgive me." She said quickly, not lifting her pink-laden head.

He grunted once, irritated, but then sighed. "Ugh. Pick yourself up, that's degrading, girl."

Sakura obeyed quickly, keeping her green gaze on the floor with a pained expression when she sat up. "I'm very sorry, Kisame-san…"

He just shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, calm down."

Sakura shifted, sitting against the wall, but she kept the distance. "…for the record… Ki-Kisame-san… I-I don't find you scary…"

Kisame laughed dryly. "Not only are you stupid… but you don't know the full story, either."

Sakura shifted, "Nee… Sasuke-kun told me."

He stiffened sharply. Damn it, that brat!

…fuck, she knew?! For how long?!

And how the hell could she say he wasn't scary?! She looked like a scared little kid every ten seconds when he spoke to her! Well, she always did, but still. Was she fucking insane?!

Despite any question Kisame wanted to ask, including the thousand others that crowded into his head, he found himself stiff and speechless.

Sakura shifted, tucking her hair behind her ear and inched closer, just a little bit. "It's okay, Kisame-san… I understand you don't do that anymore." She said softly, "it's the past, and you can't change that."

Kisame, feeling utterly drained, let his head thump back against the wall. "Then you're going to be the first. Who the hell could possibly be okay with that?"

Sakura fidgeted, flicking her gaze to him nervously. "I wouldn't be okay with it… but… you don't do it now… so there's nothing I shouldn't be okay with…"

Kisame scoffed, "what a bright way to look at it. I could easily go back to doing it any day I wanted, girl."

"But you don't want to do stuff like that anymore." She stated, tipping her head up a bit and peering up at him. "Which is why you don't."

He muttered under his breath. "Well, I guess there's a point there."

Sakura sighed relief, smiling softly to herself. He caught it just out of the corner of his eyes, and silently cursed himself for having freaked her out earlier.

Then she shifted nervously, and drew his attention fully. When she noticed Kisame had turned his head to watch her with a curious gaze, Saukra looked down to where her hands folded in her lap. "C-can… can I… ask you something… Kisame-san?"

He blinked, "Shoot."

Sakura squirmed. "If… you had, um, say, a… girlfriend… what would you want… her to be like?" she asked, looking up at him with her owlish green gaze, then down to her fingers again.

Kisame twitched, and for some reason his face got real hot. "U-um… what?" fuck, was he blushing at that?! wow, he was _really _going insane, after all.

Sakura shifted, wringing her wrists in embarrassment. "W-well, you see… I've never… had a boy friend. And on that day, when I met you, Sasuke told me after classes that now I was his girlfriend… an-and… I don't know… what I should be like."

She took a big breath, "So, what… what would your perfect idea of a girlfriend be like?"

"What?!" Kisame gagged. "The brat? _Seriously?! _Do you have a death wish?! And are you crazy?! He's so… _so Sasuke_!"

Sakura giggled a little, "I couldn't say no though. But… I don't know… what to do." She looked to Kisame, "what would the best girlfriend… what would she be like?"

Kisame swallowed. "What would… the ideal girl be like?" he clarified.

Sakura nodded.

Kisame ran a hand through his hair. "Um…" was at first all he could muster. After a second, he shrugged, "Well… _ideally_… she's be pretty… heh, sexy. And… sweet. Friendly. Gentle… Smart…?" The blue man shifted, too, now as awkward as Sakura could get at times.

Sakura furrowed her brow, biting her lip.

Kisame smirked at her, "so kitten, who's the perfect guy, hmm?"

Sakura jumped, flushing red. "Oh. Um…" tucking that hair behind her ear again, she looked around a little frazzled. "I-I don't know."

Kisame pouted, "come on, now, I told you my thoughts. Play fair."

Sakura giggled awkwardly. "ok." She nodded, closing her eyes as she thought.

"Let's see…" she murmured softly. "He'd have to be… nice. And funny. And… gentle, like you said. But… strong. Like… strong so he can stand up for himself. Brave, you know? But not… not… he doesn't want to hurt anyone. And… I don't know, he'd be… very… _different_."

"That's a lot to wish for." Kisame snickered. "Definitely not Sasuke; he's about a dime a dozen plus a free bucket of selfish control freak on the side."

Sakura smiled to herself. "Yeah. It's a lot… which is why the day that I found a person like that was such a great day, that I can't stop thinking about it." and Sakura rolled her eyes when she caught what he said, "Sasuke… he isn't too bad. He just really wants his eldest brother to love him, and his dad to pay attention."

"Oh, so he told you this, now, did he?" Kisame grinned widely.

Sakura giggled, "No, of course he didn't. But I can tell… it's not hard. Mom used to tell me I was really good with that kind of thing."

"Well, what happened to her? your mom?" Kisame asked, "You talk about her enough."

Sakura took hold of the green strands of hair, twining it along her fingers. "Mom… I was 7, she was taking me to the doctor, because I was sick. It was raining, and the road was slippery. I had been sleeping in the car, so the only thing I knew was a loud screech and mom's scream… and then a huge slam shook everything. I… I don't know if it's ironic or what… but we were hit by an ambulance."

"Wow." Kisame muttered.

Sakura nodded. "Mom was in a comma for so long. She only died last year."

Kisame winced, "I can't even imagine… I mean, sob story for me, I don't even have parents. I can't imagine what it's like to have a mom die…" _not to mention the fact of having to sit through years of wondering if she'll ever get better, only to have her die at the end…_ but he figured to keep that to himself. "Sorry I asked."

Sakura made a painful little smile. "Mmm… but what about you and the Uchihas? Surely Miss Mikoto is wonderful to you?"

Kisame looked at her in surprise. "You know Miko-chan?"

Sakura nodded, "My Aunt, the one who has the lavender stripe in my hair, Tsunade… she owns a chain of Hospitals. Mikoto-chan is a major donor and share holder. She and her husband often come visit my aunt, and I loved talking to her. She's a lot like my mom. She had told me she had two sons an adopted son, but when you said your last name was Hoshigaki, I didn't even think about the Uchihas."

Kisame chuckled slightly, "Yeah, Miko is definitely my mother. As far as I would know, at least. I guess I'm a little… detached."

Sakura nodded. "Yet you love them, especially Itachi-san." She said to no one in particular.

Kisame sighed, "Yeah." he muttered. "I guess I do."

He was presently struggling against asking about those marks and injuries. She had just said she had never had a boy friend a few moments ago, which made the likeliness of her being harassed sexually and physically even more worrisome.

Should he ask? What the hell _would _he ask?

I mean, it's not like he could know who was messing with her. Her father? It seemed farfetched. Does she have any brothers? That unnerved the hell out of him. It could be a neighbor or something.

And seriously, who was he to even ask? It wasn't his business. He should listen to what she said that morning and just not get involved. But then, she ends up messed up…

Sakura shivered slightly. "Kisame-san…"

He glanced to her again, "Hm?"

She tugged on the front of her shirt, looking pale. "Who… who changed my clothes?"

"oh." He muttered, motioning to Sasori's bed on the other side of the room. "Sasori there has medical training and stuff, so it was no big deal. That, and I'm pretty sure he's not human, or something, because he has the hormones of a dead turnip."

She giggled, albeit it sounded nervous. "So… did he say anything about anything?"

He frowned down at her, shaking his head. "Yeah, those girls really did a number on you. Seriously. I mean, what the fuck. Sasuke is sooooo not worth that shit."

She seemed slightly relived. He didn't dare mention anything more.

She smiled softly. "Well… its dawn… I-I think I should walk home soon. Dad will want to know where I've been, heh." She explained, standing carefully. She smiled to Kisame, "I'll see you Monday, right?"

…

Sakura

…

August 27; Saturday. The night after I got home from Akatsuki's dorm.

I guess it was deserved, what happened when I got home. I hope the black eye goes down before Monday… and that I can sit right…

As much as it hurt, and it was a deserved punishment… I can't help but feel it was worth it. It's a little weird, what with Kisame not being sure if I'm afraid of him or not… but really, he just doesn't understand.

I really can't stop thinking about it, about getting found out. Especially when he seemed a little worried that I hadn't shown up. But I could never tell him that I was put in the hospital for two days. I can't help feeling flustered he was worried, though. I guess I'm catching a cold or something, too, because it wasn't all just from worry. I'm pretty sure a blushed… definitely a cold.

And about being Sasuke's girlfriend… I'm not sure I can do it. Girlfriends, Kisame said… they had to be pretty, sexy. I… I don't really know how to be those. Maybe I could get someone's help? But who to ask?

Ngh… he's coming back up the stairs…

I hope he's not as mad as before…

-pinky


End file.
